Sanchez
Sanchez was a test subject of Warren Ashford, an employee at Dexter Industries. Later, he was a victim of the X-9 Serum developed by Ashford himself, but, as a side effect, he developed gigantism. He was the personal bodyguard of Blake Dexter and the sole target in the mission Fight Night. Background An orphan from Mexico, Sanchez is a colossal person who rarely speaks. It is revealed through Dr. Warren Ashford's log that Sanchez was part of an experiment he carried out at Dexter Industries in 1986, when Sanchez, a child at the time, was used as a guinea pig for the experimental X-9 serum, which was designed to turn humans into "super soldiers". While the serum almost doubled his muscle capacity, a hormonal imbalance soon caused him to develop gigantism. At the time of Absolution, he is an incredible 7' 6", and weighs 440 lbs. Ashford suggests that Sanchez be confined to Dexter Industries until his growth can be controlled. It's unknown if that was ever successful, but Sanchez eventually got a job at Blake Dexter's side as his bodyguard/enforcer (seen in the cutscene that he chokes Birdie while Dexter asking the nature of his phone call.) He was with Blake Dexter in the Terminus Hotel. When Agent 47 tries to garrotte him, he overpowers 47, strong enough not only to resist but to throw 47 through a door, knocking him unconscious and leaving him at the feet of Blake Dexter. Later in the game, when infiltrating Dexter Industries 47 learns that Sanchez, tipped off undoubtedly by Dexter, took Victoria somewhere and tracks him to a fighting arena at the facility, where he is doing cage fights. The player can take two different routes to kill him; one is to disguise as the challenging fighter and fight Sanchez in the ring. If that way is chosen, 47 will unmask himself to Sanchez and get him to reveal that Skurky, the corrupt Sheriff of Hope, took Victoria. 47 then kills Sanchez by breaking his neck. If the player goes the other way, 47 will go through a ventilation shaft and hear Sanchez telling Blake Dexter where Victoria went on the phone in his locker room and has to kill him some other way. Skills and Abilities * Physical Enhancements: He has been physically enhanced by Warren Ashford, as a side effect he also developed gigantism ** Heightened Strength: He has shown such physical strength that he is able to survive 47's garrote and even overpower him and throw him across through a door, rendering 47 unconscious. He is also able to easily defeat anyone who tries to fight him in his fighting arena. ** Heightened Resilience: He is also inhumanly resilient to physical trauma, being able to still keep fighting, despite the fact that his arm was broke. Many contestants have also commented on his incredible durability. So 47, due to his inhuman strength, was able to break through his inhuman resilience. * Combat Skills: He has a certain degree of combat skills, able to go toe-to-toe with 47 for a small amount of time, before being overpowered. Gallery 47_tries_to_garrote_Sanchez.png|47 tries to garrote Sanchez. 47_is_thrown_into_Dexter's_room_by_Sanchez.png|47 is thrown into the bedroom at Dexter's presidential suite at the Terminus Hotel. Fight_Night-47's confrontation.png|47 confronts Sanchez at the arena. Sanchez at the Arena.png|Sanchez, standing at the fighting ring, ready to face 47. Image117.jpg|Agent 47 and Sanchez in Fight Night. 47 punching sanchez down.jpg|47 punching Sanchez down. Snapping_neck.jpg|47 breaking Sanchez's neck. Trivia *It was revealed during 47's fight with Sanchez that the latter prides himself by fighting fair, even though his opponents are all normal-sized. Of course, 47 doesn't. *If 47 decides not to face-off against Sanchez, he can make it look like his opponent, Patriot, defeats him, thus leaving no trace. *He bears a somewhat strong resemblance to the Mexican-American actor Danny Trejo. *Although 47 describes Sanchez as a "victim" of Dexter's scientists, he seems to be more of a trusted employee, working as Dexter's personal bodyguard and being entrusted with high priority tasks such as securing Victoria. *If closely observed, Sanchez's belly seems to wobble during the fight in Fight Night, and upon entering to fight him, his belly makes a 360 degree turn. *Sanchez is one of the three largest targets in the series. The other two being Tzun and Campbell Sturrock. *Sanchez is the only character to survive 47's garrotte. Coincidentally, the garrotte was a weapon used by a real-life killer by the name of Altemio Sanchez. *He, like Blake Dexter is able to withstand a shot to the head from the Silverballers from medium to long range. de:Sanchez Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:Hitman: Absolution